Cheay Calls King Bob the N-word and Gets Grounded
Cheay Calls King Bob the N-word and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Sarah West, published on February 22nd 2019. Written by Kosta Karatzovalis Cast Cheay-Dave King Bob-Eric Jordan-Joey Jerome-Steven Miss Finster, Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Cheay's dad-Dallas Cheay's mom-Kate Transcript At the Third Street Playground, Cheay had a naughty plan. Cheay: I'm going to call King Bob the n-word! Hahahahahahahaha! Cheay went off to the Jungle Gym, and then he climbed up the Jungle Gym and he approached King Bob, who was sitting on his throne. Cheay: Hey, King Bob! King Bob: (angrily) What?! The impertinence! Cheay, what do you want for me now? Cheay: Hey, King Bob - the stupid geeky king! You're such a n*****! King Bob was offended. King Bob: Hey! Don't be rude to me, and don't say the n-word to me! You're impertinent! Cheay: Shut the f*** up, you stupid n*****! King Bob: Cheay, stop this right now! You're so impertinent! Cheay: Why don't you just leave me the f*** alone, you stupid n*****! King Bob: Cheay, if you insult me one more time, I shall call my advisers Jordan and Jerome to take you to the dodgeball wall so they can tell Miss Finster on you! Cheay: Why don't you get the f*** out of here, you idiotic n*****! King Bob got very angry. King Bob: That's it! I've had enough of you, you naughty boy! Jordan, Jerome, get over here right now! Then Jordan and Jerome came. Jordan: What is it, sire? King Bob: Cheay keeps calling me the n-word! Jordan and Jerome were horrified. Jerome: The n-word? Oh no, that's very naughty! King Bob: Jordan, Jerome, take him away! Take him to the dodgeball wall and tell Miss Finster on him right now! Jordan: Yes, sire! Jerome: Yes, sire! Jordan and Jerome glared to Cheay. Jordan: Come with me, Cheay! Jerome: You're going to the dodgeball wall! Jordan and Jerome picked up Cheay, and they took him down the ladder, and took him to the dodgeball wall. Then Jordan and Jerome placed Cheay on the dodgeball wall. Jordan: Now stay on the dodgeball wall and wait for us to bring Miss Finster to you! Jerome: This is what you get for calling King Bob the n-word! Then Jordan and Jerome left Cheay at the dodgeball wall. Cheay: Oh great! Now I have to wait at the dodgeball wall until Jordan and Jerome bring Miss Finster to see me. Then Jordan and Jerome walked over to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Say, Jordan and Jerome? What happened? Jordan: Cheay keeps calling King Bob the n-word! Jerome: Yeah, that's very disrespectful! Can you take him to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Cheay a good talking to! Take me to see him right away! Jordan: We left him at the dodgeball wall! Jerome: Follow us! Then Jordan and Jerome took Miss Finster to see Cheay. Jordan: Here he is, give that Cheay a good talking to! Miss Finster: Thank you, Jordan and Jerome! I'll deal with him! Jerome: Your welcome, Your Ladyship! Then Jordan and Jerome left Cheay to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Cheay, how dare you call King Bob the n-word?! That's very rude and disrespectful! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Cheay to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Cheay: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from Jordan and Jerome! Why? Because Cheay keeps calling King Bob the n-word! That's very rude and disrespectful! Punish him immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Miss Finster! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Cheay a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Cheay. Principal Prickly: Cheay, I'm very disappointed in you for calling King Bob the n-word. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! We can't have bad language in school! You see bad language undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's rude and disrespectful to call King Bob the n-word! That's it, you're suspended for two weeks! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back home, Cheay's parents were furious with Cheay. Cheay's dad: Cheay, how dare you insult King Bob and call him the n-word? You should know that calling anyone by the n-word is naughty. And also, King Bob is a best king of the playground and a best student in Third Street School. For that, you're grounded for two weeks with no video games! And for this, you will watch Sesame Street! Watch it right now or you're super far grounded! Cheay's mum: And do as we tell you, or else! Then Cheay did as he was told. (The End) Category:Cheay's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff